In the development and support phases for computer application software, configurations often require modifications as processes and circumstances change. In a complex system for a large organization, changes may occur frequently, thereby requiring frequent changes in its configuration that may result in significant changes in output data objects.
In the operation of a computer application, various different program objects or references to program objects may be manipulated by application code or enter a configuration point of the application. However, the identity of the program objects or references to such objects often will not be known at the time of generating the configuration. This issue may be exasperated if the configuration point includes a flexible interface, such as a web service, that can potentially be used in many different ways from many different systems.
If it is not possible to predict what program objects will enter a computer application during an eventual run, a developer operating in a conventional development environment system may not anticipate what will occur when the application is run. The entry of program objects that were not anticipated by the developer or user may have consequences that were not addressed in the generation of the configuration. The conventional static development of the configuration will not provide the developer with sufficient information to deal with all possible scenarios, and thus the configuration may not correctly handle programs objects that enter configuration points or properly design configuration points. With sufficient information, configuration points may not include needed filters, processing blocks or limitations to prevent access by objects that should not be processed by the configuration and to allow objects that should be processed.